1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network communications, and more specifically to online simulations such as online computer games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One type of online simulation is an online computer game, which is a type of video game that is played over some form of computer network, most commonly the Internet. Online games can range from simple text based games to games incorporating complex graphics and virtual worlds populated by many players simultaneously.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.